


Logically

by MaybeWren



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dissociation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeWren/pseuds/MaybeWren
Summary: Ranboo's tired and his mind spins without word.
Kudos: 11





	Logically

Logically, Ranboo exists. Technically this must be his body no matter how disconnected he feels from it. The too-long limbs, the hair he cannot bring himself to take care of. Ranboo stares at the ceiling. Time must be passing, but he cannot feel it. There is no tick of a clock or feeling or urgency that seems to run the server. He cannot feel the sleeve edges that he’s normally painfully aware of.

He’s tired, or at least he thinks he is. Eyes keep attempting to shut before quickly flicking back open. His mind isn’t fatigued, or at least he cannot feel it. A slight headache does pulse like it has all day. Ranboo flexes his fingers, feeling the skin tighten and pull. They move slow, probably slower than normal. He can’t properly pull up a memory to compare.

Maybe Ranboo should be scared. Maybe he’ll lose memory of this in the near future. Heavy limbs trap him on the bed unable to leave, even if he wanted to leave. He probably should. He’s watched other people struggle, providing comfort and grounding. Ranboo should probably attempt to ground himself. A walk in the snow that he would be quick to regret, find Enderchest and hold her close, anything. The bed only holds him closer.

Someone knocks at the door. Was Ranboo supposed to do something today? The sound stops. Maybe he should be worried. However, the knocking hadn’t gone on that long. It probably wasn’t important. They would barge in if it were. He’s tired. Maybe Ranboo should sleep. It would probably be for the better if he did. His mind continues to silently spin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Heavy projection. Considered editing and publishing yesterday but was not in proper mental state. Please be kind. Also, Ranboo's charity stream was amazing and I almost cried several times as a queer person who still struggles with mental health but had it really bad several years ago.
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybewren.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
